Many wearable devices for monitoring the activities of a user are known. Such devices generally include a sensor that collects data which is stored on the device and later uploaded to a computing device, or transmitted via a link, such as a Bluetooth® connection, to a cellular telephone. These devices typically include a limited, defined set of abilities, such as a pedometer, and are generally designed to serve specific purposes. As a result, the devices are usually at most minimally customizable by the user.